Markus' cars series 1 ep 2
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Bob: And it's lap 199 of Tow Cap 350! Jack DePost and Rex Revler with a nice lead! Lightning McQueen 3rd, Cruz Ramirez 4th, Jackson Storm 5th, Herb Curbler 6th, and Cal Weathers 7th! Herb: STUPID CHASE! (pushes Chase Racelott) Bob: TROUBLE AT THE LAST LAP! HERB PUSHES CHASE RACELOTT! CAL WEATHERS INVOLVED! ERNIE GEARSON INVOLVED! CRUZ RAMIREZ INVOLVED! BRICK YARDLEY INVOLVED! PONCHY WIPEOUT INVOLVED! REB MEEKER INVOLVED! BOBBY SWIFT INVOLVED! CAM SPINNER INVOLVED! RICH MIXON INVOLVED! A TOTAL OF 10 CARS INVOLVED! Darrell: OH NO! THIS IS SO HISTORIC! Bob: Jack DePost and Rex Revler in the lead! Lightning 3rd, Jackson 4th, Richie 5th, Aiken 6th, and Herb 7th! And... IT'S JACK DEPOST FOR THE WIN! Jack: YEAH! I WON! SEAL BARK! BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK! Rex and Dan: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Lightning: NICE SEAL BARKS AND GASK ITS THEME SONG! HAIL SEAL BARKS! HAIL GASK ITS! Cal: NOOOOOOOOO! Barry: I am scared too because I'm the Scooby Doo of every racer. Lightning: Do you wanna join our group? Barry: Yeah! I am scared of Jackson because his paint scheme is like a spider! Rich: I'm joining your group Lightning. H.J.: Me too! Herb: I destroyed some of Lightning's friends, but we still need to destroy Lightning McQueen. Aiken: Ok! (Lightning grabs a flamethrower and burns Herb) Herb: OH NO! MY PAINT IS MELTING! THE GROUND IS YELLOW AND GREEN! Chase: HAHA! GOOD FOR YOU HERB! Herb: OW! Johnny: (Popeye Toot) (Yee) (Dolphin Censor) (Seal Bark) FREAKING HERB! YOU MUST EAT THREE CHILI PEPPERS! (throws 3 chili peppers at Herb causing him to almost die) Herb: NOOOOOOOOOO! (almost dies) Phew! I'm luckily still alive! Aiken: Yeah you are. Lightning: Chip, do you want to join our group right? Chip: But I'm joining the Stock Car Alliance! Lightning: Fine... Chris: Can I join your group? Lightning: Yes, of course! (later at the Florida Speedway) Jay: Hi! Lightning: And who are you? Jay: I'm Jay Hoodson from CoolToupeeLand. And I want Vinyl Toupee! Crusty, Rev, Zip (NGVT): NO WAY! (Lightning grabs a flamethrower and burns Jay Hoodson) Jay: OH NO! MY PAINT IS MELTING! Lightning: EAT THREE CHILI PEPPERS LIKE HERB! (throws three chili peppers at Jay causing Jay to fly back to CoolToupeeLand) Jay: AGH! I WILL CATCH ANY FIRE A SECOND NOW! (lands on CoolToupeeLand and catches fire) (meanwhile at the villain base) Aiken: I will invent something that mind controls racers! Herb: Be careful what to do, Aiken! Aiken: Don't worry! French Narrator: 2 days later... Aiken: Nailed it! This is a hypno-goggle! I have more! We will mind control McQueen and his friends! Herb: Good idea! (meanwhile at the hospital) Acer: There is Ernie Gearson. Put the goggles now Grem! Grem: Got it. Ernie: What's happening? (mind controlled) Hello Grem and Acer what can I do for you. Grem: You must follow us to our boss and join the ABTOTC if you want. Ernie: Ok, I'll join the ABTOTC! I need to return into racing! (Grem has put the goggles on Chase) Chase: Ok boss. I will join the ABTOTC. (at the villain base) Aiken: Fantastic job Acer and Grem! You too Herb! Now all we need is Lightning McQueen mind controlled! (back to Florida) Next-Gen: Hi, I'm James Wisconsin (NGSM). Lightning: Well, hi! Do you wanna join the group? James: Yes, of course! Brick: Hi, McQueen! I recovered from the accident! Lightning: Thanks! Elliot: I'll bould some colonies on Herb! (paints Herb's spoiler) Todd: Let's have revenge on Herb! (paints Herb's left door) Rich: I need some colonies as well! (paints Herb's right door) Ramone: I wanna colonize Herb too! (paints Herb's roof) Herb: (crashes) Lightning: Thanks for killing Herb! Elliot and Todd, wanna join the group? Elliot and Todd: Yeah! To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 1 Category:Historic episodes of Markus' series